Always Watching
by Kal Shaka Mel
Summary: Slender Man has a plan to enter the Magical World. We're all doomed. {Formerly a oneshot, but my muse kept me going. Summery sucks, as usual, and the title may change. EVIL!Harry, Slender!Harry} I own nothing RATED FOR GRAPHIC VIOLENCE


AN:

**Author**: Hello readers. Kal here.

**Deadpool**: No shit! I thought you were Jack Daniels!

**Author**: Please tell me you're joking.

**Deadpool**: So you don't represent all that is good in life?

**Author**: *sigh* No, Deadpool. As I was saying, for those following me, you're probably wondering why I haven't updated _Lord of the Sith_ yet. The answer: the dreaded, _**WRITER'S BLOCK**_.

**Deadpool**: SAVE THE CHILDREN!

**Author**: Anyway, I've gotten interested in the Slender Man phenomena and decided to write this story. As per usual, enjoy or suffer.

**Always Watching**

**Part 1: Watching Me**

_**Wool's Orphanage, London**_

_**Saturday, May 3**__**rd**__**, 1938, 1:14pm**_

_Dear Diary,_

_That's how you start these, right? I don't know. I still can't believe I'm writing in this. The others already make fun of me for being different, writing in this diary will surely make it worse (not that I won't get revenge on them later). But I have to. Maybe if I write about this, by the time someone finds it on my (most likely) rotting corpse, they'll be able to stop It. (Note: Keep diary on self at all times) It's always watching me. Even now, as I glance out the window to the street below, I see It standing on the street corner. Even though It has no face (and therefore no eyes) I can feel Its gaze on me. No one else sees It. They walk past It as though It isn't there. And when I look away or blink, It's gone. When I look again, It's on the roof across the street. Blink again, and It's looking out of a window in one of the neighboring buildings. Probably seeing what the best angle to watch me from is. The creature (It may look similar to a man, but I know It isn't) has been around for as long as I can remember. Everywhere I've looked, It's been there, watching me. Every time I've looked over my shoulder, It's been in the background. Every once in a while, I'll wake up in the night, and It'll be standing over my bed. I think, sometimes, It tries to talk to me (I never understand It, and it doesn't help that It talks in my head), but I don't listen. I know what It's going to say, I know what It wants. It wants to eat me. But It wants to torment me first. Maybe if I document this, I can figure out a way to stop It, or even kill It. But I doubt I'll manage it. Hopefully when this diary is found with my body (if there's a body left), it will help someone else kill It._

_-Tom_

_**Sunday, July 3**__**rd**__**, 1938, 8:14pm**_

_Dear Diary,_

_A strange man came in today. He said his name was Dumbledore and that I was magic. He even offered me a place at his school (it has a strange name: Hogwarts). I was so shocked I forgot to ask about the faceless man. I'll ask next chance I get. Tomorrow he's coming back to take me to Diagon Ally for my supplies. I'll ask then._

_-Tom_

_**Monday, July 4**__**th**__**, 1938, 9:00pm**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Something amazing happened today. When I was in Diagon Ally, I didn't see the faceless man at all. I kept looking over my shoulder, but It wasn't anywhere to be seen. I didn't see It at all until I walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and there It was, across the street, as though waiting for me. I had asked Professor Dumbledore (he teaches Transfiguration, changing things into other things) if he knew anything about a tall faceless man, but he didn't know anything. I'll have to do research on my own. Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore said I can't stay in Diagon Ally. Hopefully, when I go to Hogwarts, It won't be there. I can only hope._

_-Tom_

_**Thursday, September 1**__**st**__**, 1938, 11:14pm**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I didn't see It again after I stepped onto Platform 9¾. I saw It just before walking through the barrier, after glancing over my shoulder (as I usually do). After that I didn't see It at all. Not on the platform, not on the train, not at the school, not in my dorm (I was sorted into Slytherin). Could it be that I'm free of It? Finally? I hope so. _

_-Tom_

_**Saturday, June 17**__**th**__**, 1939, 9:32pm**_

_Dear Diary,_

_It was waiting for me. I'd almost forgotten about It. All year I hadn't seen it once. I should have known better. It was all I could do to keep from screaming when I walked through the barrier back into King's Cross. There, standing next to the woman who was to take me back to the orphanage, was the faceless man. I almost cried when I saw It sitting in the front seat of the car next to the woman. It seems to be making up for lost time. It seems I'm only safe in magical areas. But why?_

_-Tom_

_**Tuesday, November 18**__**th**__**, 1941, 12:28pm**_

_Entry #213,_

_Today I asked Professor Slughorn about Horcruxes. If I can create some, maybe I can finally be safe. Permanently. _

_-Tom_

_**Monday, June 14**__**th**__**, 1943, 11:30pm**_

_I'm not using my diary anymore. I used it as my first anchor. I'm finally safe. For now. One isn't enough. Six will be. Seven is a powerful number. With my soul in seven pieces, I'll be safe. Forever._

**Part 2: New Friend**

_**Cokeworth, England**_

_**Wednesday, May 10**__**th**__**, 1967, 9:14pm**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I made a new friend today. He's really strange, but really nice. I was afraid at first, but he didn't hurt me. He seemed to talk in my head (he couldn't talk physically, after all), and it's a little disconcerting, but I feel like I understand what he wants. He's really tall, really thin, with long arms. He wears a black suit with a white undershirt and a red tie. But his most distinguishing feature is that he has no other features. No hair, no eyes, no mouth, no nose, not even any ears. He doesn't seem to have a name (or at least, he couldn't tell me), so I just call him Mr. Slim. He didn't seem to mind. Also, no one else could see him. I hope I can learn more about him._

_-Lily_

_**Thursday, July 15**__**th**__**, 1971, 8:37pm**_

_Dear Diary,_

_My letter from Hogwarts came today. It seems Severus was right after all (I didn't actually doubt him, because Mr. Slim said he was right). Attached to it was an additional letter saying that Professor McGonagall will be coming on Saturday to show us around Diagon Ally with the other Muggleborns. Mr. Slim seems particularly excited about this. He said (in his way) that he's never been to a magical place before. I can see why he would be excited, and I can't wait to see it, too._

_-Lily_

_**Saturday, July 17**__**th**__**, 1971, 9:34pm**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mr. Slim was angry today. It was the first time I've ever been afraid of him. When we got to the Leaky Cauldron, Mr. Slim couldn't follow us in. I didn't see him again until we walked out. He assured me he wasn't mad at me. He had hoped that by connecting to me, he would be able to enter the magical community. Now I'm angry. For the next SEVEN YEARS I'll be spending most of the year without seeing Mr. Slim. Hopefully we can think of something. _

_-Lily_

_**Wednesday, September 1**__**st**__**, 1971, 11:02pm**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I already hate this year. I didn't see Mr. Slim at all after I stepped on the platform. I was sorted into Gryffindor and Severus was sorted into Slytherin. I hope the fact that we're in different houses doesn't ruin our friendship. I need at least ONE friend form the outside here. _

_-Lily_

_**Wednesday, December 22**__**nd**__**, 1971, 7:30pm**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Something incredible happened today. I've been back home for three days now, and while playing at the park I was approached by a woman who also knows Mr. Slim. She says she's something called a Proxy, and that I'm one, too. She's part of a group of proxies that work for Mr. Slim, and that he talked to them. They want me to send them information concerning the magical world. (Note: Next chance I get, get extra copies of my books to give to them) Also, she called Mr. Slim "the Master". I think I'll start calling him that. _

_-Lily_

_**Friday, November 14**__**th**__**, 1975, 7:30pm**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Severus and I are no longer friends. I suppose it was only a matter of time. I still can't believe he can't see the problem with the Death Eaters! Now my only friends outside of school are the Master and the Proxies, and I don't see them for most of the year. _

_-Lily_

_**Saturday, April 19**__**th**__**, 1979, 7:30pm**_

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my last entry. Tomorrow is my wedding day. I can't wait! I love James so much, but I have other reasons to be excited. I got a message from Observer from the Collective the other day. The Master has a new plan to enter the magical world, and it still involves me. I just need to make sure I conceive a child while in the Muggle world so the plan works. I can convince James to put off having a child yet, using the War as a reason. I just know this is going to work, and I feel so honored._

_-Lily_

_**Saturday, October 30**__**th**__**, 1981, 10:30pm**_

_I didn't expect to write in this again, but I have to write this down. The Master came to me today. I hadn't seen him for a while. I was so happy. I'm still happy, even though what he told me is sad. Voldemort will come tomorrow. He'll kill me and James. But he won't be able to kill Harry. Because of what Harry is, Voldemort can't kill him. While I'm sad I won't see my baby grow up to fulfill his destiny, I'm content. I've lived my life serving the Master. I've given birth to his child. I have no regrets. _

_-Lily_

_**Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**_

_**Thursday, August 13**__**th**__**, 1987, 8:23pm**_

_Today, I talked to the tall man that's been following me all my life. He's tall, thin, has no face, and no one can see him (though I think Aunt Petunia might, 'cause she looked like she was about to cry when I talked to him). I've decided to call him Mr. Slim. _

_-Harry_

AN:

**Author**: Well, what do you guys think?

**Deadpool**: I thought it was kinda creepy.

**Author**: I don't care what _you_ think, Deadpool. I asked what the _audience_ thinks.

**Deadpool**: Jerk-face.

**Author**: Shut up. Now, if this gets a good response, I'll probably continue it. If not, it'll be my first one-shot. Please leave your thoughts in reviews, and if you flame, Slender Man will get you.


End file.
